Tears of Blood
by BlackSongBird
Summary: Oneshot Deathfic, some Yaoi, Some fluff, some of both. Something has happened to Raneaf and Eclipse has to deal with it. R&R s'il vous plaît, por favor, dozo, prego....PLEASE!


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of Demon's Diary, except for in my dreams.

This is my first one shot, so please be merciful on me! There is a bit of yaoi fluff in this, so don't say that I didn't warn you. Read and review please! I beg of you!

Tears of Blood

"Raneaf?" Eclipse called, stepping into the gardens. The Demon Lord, an Eclipse's lover, was nowhere to be found. An exasperated sigh slipped past his lips as he brushed some of his long strands of raven black hair away from his deep garnet eyes. Trying to think of where else Lord Raneaf would be, Eclipse's eyes strayed to the sundial. _Shit! _The thought imprinted itself on Eclipse's mind like a burning ember. The Demon Lord Council was due to start in any moment and Raneaf was most likely taking a nap in . . .

"His room!" The finished thought burst from Eclipse's mouth, shortly followed by a muttered "Go!" Magic surrounded his body, swiftly carrying him to the room he and Raneaf often shared. Sure enough, there lay Raneaf, curled up under the black satin sheets. But…something was…wrong.

Walking quietly over to the bed, Eclipse looked down at his young master. Raneaf's blonde hair curled softly on his forehead, and his nightshirt had fallen off of one shoulder, revealing a teasing bit of skin. But Raneaf's skin seemed paler than was normal for him, and his sleep was unusually quiet.

Placing his hand on the young lord's bare shoulder in order to gently shake him awake, Eclipse quickly pulled his hand back as if he had been stung. Raneaf's skin was stiff, and as cold as ice, and upon closer inspection it was revealed that breath neither entered or exited his body, and no life beat within his heart. Despair raced through Eclipse as he fell to his knees beside the bed. Raneaf…dead? It was impossible…but true.

Tears began to run down Eclipse's face as he stared at the corpse of the on person he had loved most in his life. Eclipse closed his eyes, remembering the first time he had truly realized his feelings for the Demon Lord Raneaf V…

"_Eclipse?" Raneaf's voice drew Eclipse from his thoughts, and he looked up to meet the young lord's sparkling blue eyes. They seemed to draw him in deep, and he felt that if anyone looked long enough, they would drown in the depths._

"_Yes, my lord?"_

"_Well…there's been something I've wanted to do for a long time…would_

_it be alright with you if I did it?" a slight blush was creeping into Raneaf's pale cheeks. _

_Eclipse sighed. "My lord, you know perfectly well that you don't have to ask me for permission to do anything."_

"_But would it be okay with you?" Raneaf had gotten up and was now standing before Eclipse, who was sitting in an over-stuffed chair._

"_I guess it would be okay…but it would fully depend on what you wanted to do."_

"_Thank you so much Eclipse!" Raneaf exclaimed before he leaned into Eclipse and captured his lips with his own. Eclipse stiffened momentarily in surprise before a warm sensation swept through him, and he pressed his tongue against Raneaf's lips, which parted willingly with a slight moan. Running his tongue along Raneaf's, Eclipse ran a hand up the back of Raneaf's shirt, tracing patterns across his warm skin. They had barely made it to the bedroom…_

Brushing more tears away from his eyes, Eclipse softly stroked Raneaf's cold cheek. That may have been the first time, but it certainly wasn't the last by any means. Eclipse's eyes strayed to the bedside table, and locked on a small snow globe with an almost perfect replica of the castle inside, about the size of an apple. Cradling it in his hands, he turned it over then upright, watching the glittering flakes of "snow" drift down again. Eclipse was drawn back into another memory, to the time when Raneaf had decided to celebrate Christmas.

_The castle was a flurry of holly, fake snow, and mistletoe. Raneaf was hanging garlands all over the place, a Santa hat perched jauntily upon his head. Eclipse was leaning against a wall, waiting for the perfect opportunity to catch Raneaf underneath the mistletoe. Chris was humming Christmas carols off-key, and Erutis was slinking around corners as she decorated, trying not to be caught by Krayon underneath anything that could possibly be mistaken for mistletoe. Her fears were soon to be realized, for as she passed through a doorway, Krayon slid up behind her and spun her around. Her scream of surprise was short lived, though, as Krayon caught up her mouth in a deep kiss, tongue and all. His triumph was also short lived, however, as he walked off with an angry red handprint on his cheek and a smile on his face. Eclipse was strongly reminded of cats in heat._

_Raneaf jumped down from the stepstool he had been using, the garland box empty._

"_Now all we need is a tree!" he said brightly, his eyes sparkling with delight. "Chris was supposed to her it!"_

"_I-I was?" Chris looked guilty. "I…er…though Erutis was supposed to get it."_

"_I did!" Erutis exclaimed, "It's in the grand hall!"_

_Upon entering the grand hall, they were confronted with a magnificent sight. A beautiful pine tree stood there, its tip almost reaching the high ceiling._

"_How did you manage to drag this in here" Eclipse questioned, sidling closer to Raneaf who was precariously close to standing beneath a sprig of mistletoe. Just a few more inches…_

"_I had Krayon help…" Erutis stammered, blushing slightly. "It was actually much smaller, but he used a growth charm on it once if was in here."_

"_I see…" Eclipse muttered, moving closer to his lord and lover. Almost there… "And what, dare I ask, did he expect in return?"_

"_Well…er…you see…" Erutis seemed reluctant to answer, but Krayon bounced up and answered the question for her, happiness radiating from him in a powerful force_

"_She's going to bear my first child!" Krayon's face was aglow with excitement, Erutis blushed to the roots of her hair and Chris began laughing hysterically. Eclipse had a look on his face, somewhere between pity, amusement and nausea, and Raneaf, feigning obliviousness, began to decorate the tree._

Eclipse replaced the snow globe and lifted a small dagger from the table. He turned the blade over in his hands, wondering if it was sharp enough for his purpose. A small cut to his finger confirmed that it was so. He looked over at Raneaf, placing the knife in position. There would be no one to miss him, Erutis had been dragged off to live with Krayon and Chris had finally received the post of High Priest. As tears ran down his face, he pushed the blade of the knife into his chest. Blood dripped down from his wound, mingling with the spilt tears and Eclipse fell forwards onto Raneaf, his heart now broken in more than one way.

_A mist covered the land, and curled around Eclipse's feet. Where am I? His though seemed to echo in the fog. Slowly, the landscape cleared, revealing a large tree. Sitting beneath it was a small form. The person lifted its head and looked at Eclipse. Two sparkling blue eyes met his, a smile reflected in them._

"_I've been waiting for you Eclipse."_

_  
_Author's Note

Finally, I got around to typing this up. This is dedicated to my good friend and fellow writer, Scorpion29. You can link directly to her through my favorite author's page. Thank you all who have bothered to even skim this over, please review, it would mean the world to me, even if it's criticism on how I could make it better.


End file.
